sgrub_8fandomcom-20200214-history
Alinna Namine
Alinna Namine, otherwise known as ApocryphalCrustation (AC) is one of the eight players of this session. She is a lime blooded troll, who is 6.46 sweeps old(fourteen). Her hobbies and forms of enjoyment include: Crab hunting, making desserts, and swimming. The word Apocryphal means 'fake' or 'obscured'. Crustation comes from Alinna's love of crabs and her lusus. She types in lime green text. Using the @ symbol in place of A, this satisfies her as she likes the swirly-ness of the shape. She occasionally uses the $._.$ emoticon when she is happy. When she gets upset or angry, Alinna types very formally to soften the nasty things she says, just so the person she is talking to won't yell at her too much. Resulting in an amusing flurry of speech which could be taken angrily or not. When she becomes properly angry, she types in full caps, as she wouldn't often shout at the person. She uses caps to show that she is very angry but will still repect the person in case they choose to resolve their dispute. History Alinna's origins are somewhat clouded in mystery. Her explanation is simplistic and many of the main points have been removed. As far as anyone knows. Alinna is the sole survivor of a twelve member group of trolls around her own age. They had banded together within the breeding caverns, determined to escape together. An unfortunate event led to the group being slaughtered one by one. Alinna fails to elaborate on the subject, as it appears too painful to remember. The young troll managed to escape, barely alive, her lusus sacrificing herself to save her. An opening in the caverns led to Alinna's decent into the world above. There she was met with Nymera, who immediately adopted her, seeing how badly wounded she was. Clutching the remains of her lusus. It is not confirmed why the fuchsiablood Nymera decided to take in such a low classed troll on such short notice. But the only explanation given was: "The troll was lost and near dead. She is part of a dying class in the hemospectrum, there was no chance I would leave an innocent youngster to die." Lifestyle Alinna spends most of her time on the seafront. Her small yet cosy home comprises of three small rooms made of sand with straw roofs. She often only goes out to hunt or to collect more crabs. As her mistress says, the world is a dangerous place for such an endangered troll. Personality Alinna is a cheerful soul who keeps a level head for everyone around her. As she is a survivor, she can keep calm in rash situations. She is quite handy with her scythe, as she has mastered fighting for protection. Although she has a sweet and friendly demeanour, her attitude can change quite dramatically when it comes to personal welfare. Becoming even forceful to her fellow friend's needs. She is an emotional soul, crying for everyone, and taking their troubles to heart. She has quite the mouth when standing up for herself, but only when absolutely necessary. Relationships - Pre-session Nymera: Familiar - A sweet and gentle relationship. The elder troll often looking out for Alinna. Although due to her personality, Alinna generally worries for Nymera. Aedved: Familiar - Due to his calm and kind manner, Aedved feels he must look out for Alinna. He sees her as a sister of sorts, and they both try to help each other however they can. Niente: Distant. Direni: Formal - Alinna is not sure what to think of Direni, but she feels they could spend time together at some point. As they share similar interests, Alinna hopes they can become friends. Belaro: Formal - Alinna is aware of Belaro's hostile nature, and treats him as she would a dangerous animal, with respect but caution. Because they share many views, Alinna feels they could become better friends in the future. She hopes that in time, he will accept her for who she is and actually become a good friend. Albion: Solemn - Although everyone around Albion appears afraid of him in some way, Alinna is not. She has no personal attachment, and sometimes even dislikes him. But she respects him enough for him to leave her be, although no matter what he does, Alinna never feels even slightly effected by the fear around him. She generally hides her true views around him to protect herself, and seems to have given him enough respect for him to trust her, even though most of what she says is lies. Dragma: Good friends - Alinna has a great respect and trust in Dragma. While on a dangerous quest they were put into a situation which forced them to rely on each other even though they had only recently met. Without a doubt, Alinna believes that Dragma is someone she can rely on, and hopes that he will rely on her too when the need calls for it. Although she knows she still has a way to go, Dragma has helped her open up and become stronger as a person. Shellmum: Loving - Alinna absolutely adored Shellmum when she was alive. She felt vunerable without her and spent most of her time in the caves trying to keep the defenceless crab from harm. When she died, Alinna no longer knew where to place herself. She cried for hours, then wandered blindly on until Nymera found her. The love and care she gave her helped her to move on. Yet, she still insisted that Shellmum be stuffed and placed in a case in her room, so she would always have someone to talk to.